User talk:Bowtie1196
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddie1196 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 00:30, November 4, 2010 Awwwww! Thankksss :D i worked on them a bit i got bored so i decided to do seddie fanmade scripts,photos and maybe even videos! send me any pic and i will blingee it :P Ur welcome! Seddie1196 00:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Badges What wiki? This one? -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :They are on your user and talk pages. Click the button that says "see all". -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Canada It depends on what part of Canada you live in; Canada has the same time zones as the US (since its directly to the north), so depending on if you live more in the east or the west of Canada, it should be on sometime between 5 PM and 9PM. The easiest way to find out is to go to http://www.nick.com/shows/tvschedule/ and compare the time it shows for the show that's running right now with your local time; at the moment, its 11AM for the live stream. Mak23686 15:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want to be Baby Spencer, you'll have to go on the role playing wiki (Click the link on my profile page)! (^_^) but Baby Spencer can't be role played here, sorry. I've asked the Idiot Farm Girl to go there too, I had to cut some parts. It's getting crowded, and people will get bothered if too many people are role playing. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to you. MellamoSammo! 22:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! Thought of saying hi. Nu, nu, I'm not a stalker who randomly stalked ur page and thought of posting on your talkpage. :P Lol. What's up? Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 14:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. *stalks you some more* xD Okok. How are you DUDEEE? ;o :) Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 00:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It's easy, on the right top corner there is your name. Go over it with your mouse. Then click on "my preferences". Scroll down, and tadaa you can edit your signature. If you have some HTML skills you can make a cool one. If not.... Hm. Come to me. :P Yeah. Haha. And come on chat more often! :P Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Seddie1196- file:1196Present.png New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Subscription http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alica123/Misadventures_In_Wikia_Hell:_Demands_By_The_Devil 15:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC)